Era 23
Era 23 Overview Era 23, Colonisation the New World! Based on the idea proposed by Cam. This era was one of the most divisive and unique eras to ever be attempted by the rust factions admins. Using a custom plugin, player factions were split into 2 categories, that they were urged to pick on clan creation. These categories were colonial factions and tribal factions. Both types of factions had specific and special rules to govern them as well as restrictions on what they could craft. While the era started with well over 80 players, due to being featured in a community update, the era quickly died and dropped to under 10 players during peak times. Many people felt that the crafting restrictions were too harsh for most rust players and that's what lead to the drastic drop in players. (fricking casuals) Rules The basic rules from Era 23 were reminiscent of past eras with only slight tweaks to improve the player experience. The majority of rule changes during this era, were appended onto the basic rules and are considered "special rules" as noted below. Special Rules Special Rules are rules that are era specific. They generally override basic rules and are used to enhance an era's theme and feel. In the case of colonial era 23, special rules were integrated that were designed to improve trading by limiting the crafting pool based on your clan. Another big change of rules for era 23 was the inclusion of an island "interior", marked by a red line on the map, which acted as a limited KOS zone where clans that were marked as native could engage in free combat on any unclaimed land. Factions Factions need 1-5 people. All factions will be classified as either Indigènes (native/aboriginal/indigenous population) or Colonists. Depending on which you choose, certain items will be available to you for crafting, and others will be blocked. Native factions are not required to be allied with other native factions, nor at war with Colonial factions, and vice versa. If you create a faction and do not get in touch with us about which of the two categories your faction will belong, a lot of items will be made uncraftable. Not declaring isn't a loophole; it's a liability. If you want to RP as a colonist who defected and integrated with a native tribe, that’s fine, but you’ll have to have that tribe’s clan tag. Remember that as usual, lame racial stereotyping isn't kosher. War & Alliances Land can be conquered. If a Native faction conquers land of a Colonist, or vice versa, that land goes to the conquering faction. However that land is then raidable at any time. Any native-held land outside the border between the interior & coast can be raided at any time by anyone. Any colonist-held land inside that boundary line can be raided at any time. Crafting The following items are not craftable for anyone, and will not appear in the world: * Semi-Automatic Pistol, Semi-Automatic Rifle, Assault Rifle, LR-300 Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Pump Shotgun, Thompson, Custom SMG, Explosives, Flame Thrower, 4x Zoom Scope, Silencer, Muzzle Brake, Muzzle Boost, Weapon Lasersight, Holosight, Weapon Flashlight, F1 Grenade, Timed Explosive Charge, Auto Turret, HV Pistol Ammo, Explosive 5.56 Rifle Ammo, Incendiary Pistol Bullet, Incendiary 5.56 Rifle Ammo, Rocket, Incendiary Rocket, High Velocity Rocket, Crossbow, Armored Door, Armored Double Door Additionally, in order to encourage trade and also to encourage RP, the following items are only craftable for Colonial powers: * Bolt Action Rifle, Double Barrel Shotgun, Waterpipe Shotgun, Eoka Pistol, Revolver Meanwhile the following are only craftable for Indigènes: * Bone Jacket, Bone Armor Pants, Bone Armor, Bone Helmet, Wolf Headdress, Hunting Bow, High Velocity Arrow, Wooden Arrow To get items you can’t craft, you either need to take it off a dead body or trade for it. We’re also giving a slight boost to Indigènes on a couple items like water catchers, since there aren’t that many sources of freshwater the further you go inland. We may tweak that as things progress. For now if you're a native and want a gun, you're going to have to go find someone in the Colonies who can craft it for you. If you're a Colonist and want to turn a profit, you can try to go into the Interior and trade with the locals. But before you pack your bags and head inland… Territory # Colonial Powers may only settle and claim along the coast or rivers. If you are setting up a colony (claim), it's going to be on or near the coast (Jamestown, Providence, Plymouth, Boston, Hartford, Port Jackson…). # Indigènes claim on the Interior. There will be parts of the “Coast” (i.e. along rivers) that are further inland, and parts of the Interior that are close to the ocean or rivers. # The livemap will have a white line showing this division. Everything outside the line is the Coast. Everything inside the line is the Interior. Claiming As with the Houses era, factions will be able to draw their own claims. We will still impose a limit on how much you can claim, but less strictly than with the Houses. You can claim about 1 map square per person in your faction, however each square is now a much larger area since we've increased the seed size. To claim, do as you’ve done this past era; draw on a screenshot of the livemap, trying to keep the area within the limits. Your claim should be a single contiguous piece of land. This next part is important. Maybe you think the gun thing is unbalanced. It is. Now to make it unbalanced the other way. KOS Zones Indigènes are permitted to KOS inside the perimeter, as long as it's not land claimed by another Native group. If you are a Colonist going inland to trade, you risk hostilities from the indigenous population. I just called it KOS, but it's not KOS. There's an RP justification: You Colonist jerks are encroaching on their land. The native population can also KOS each other inside the perimeter. Colonists cannot KOS but can defend themselves if attacked. To reiterate just to be clear: * Colonists can craft guns, * but the native population can KOS on the interior. It's up to you what you do with that. Indigènes need colonists for trade. Colonists need natives resources. Radtowns are still KOS for everyone, as usual. Regular style Badlands might also exist, depending on the map. Don't door camp. Obviously. Killing sleepers is legal, unless they are out of reach. (AKA they are inside their base and you kill them from outside said base without having acess to that base) Building Building upgrades are limited to stone. Metal can still be used to make doors, and codelocks are still in the game because no one likes carrying around keys. However once a building piece is stone, you will not be able to upgrade it beyond that. XP Everyone will start with an XP boost. It won’t be as high as it’s been, because end-game loot has shifted. Factions Wars